how to switch your bodies rewrite
by dilloncoll
Summary: dilloncoll here rewriting one of my old stories. if you want to see the original check out my profile. I think this version will be a lot better since it takes place during the war. it depends if there will be a sequel made.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's dilloncoll here and yesterday I decided for it to be a good idea to rewrite my old story how to switch your bodies. not much else to say other then enjoy.**

"alright bud lets see if this works" said hiccup as he looked at the cheat shit. Toothless warbled a happy reply. Just then a mysterious force dragged hiccup higher in the sky." TOOTHLESS" yelled hiccup as he saw himself fly above his _own_ body and his beloved night fury friend.

 _Meanwhile..._

Astrid was training in the forest killing trees with here axe. astrid yelled "why does hiccup have to be the best. it should me!" then astrid started rise above the air and started to scream as she flew up, up, and away from her body. she then closed her eyes for this ordeal to be over. then she stopped moving but she still hesitated to open her eyes. finally after a long debate she opened her eyes to two things. First she was in hiccups body and second she was on the back of a dragon.

also at the same hiccup had just arrived in Astrid's body. "the gods must hate to put me in a girls body let alone Astrid's. when she finds me she is going to kill me" hiccup rambled. then he thought _wait if im in Astrid's body who is in my body._ then the realization hit him harder then toothless' tail fin. "oh no astrid his going to try and kill toothless then expose me to the village and boom im hated more then I am already." And he left to the one place he would find his body. The cove.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I had to leave it on a cliffhanger because I want you guys to ask these questions: what will astrid do to toothless and how will hiccup and astrid get through this.**

 **don't forget to like and commit below. wait forget that last part. that's for YouTube (same user name guys) bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

astrid started screaming when she relized she was on a dragon's back. she looked through all of hiccup's pockets and found the she was deffensless. "why did the gods put me in haddock's boddy" yelled astrid. toothless heard his 'rider' scream and instently try to land on the nearest sea stack. as soon as they landed astrid got as far away from toothless as possible. toothless just staired at his friend wondering why was 'he' accting so strange since they were such good friends. (A/N im just gonna say their names frim now on so that way you guys Know what im talking about.) Toothless started to move closer to astrid. Astrid started to scream "get away from me dragon" as she became aware she could not bak up anymore. still toothless got closer and closer. astrid started to breathe more and more rapidly as toothless got closer. Fearing that he would kill her. Toothless just sat down right next to her and driffted off to sleep. As toothless fell alseep that gave astrid time to think. _If im in hiccup's body then who is in my body._ Then the relization hit her and shouted out loud. "Hiccup is in my body."

Meanwhile hiccup was near the cove when he sighted a purple nadder who must of got shot down in the last raid. "he guy? Im not gonna hurt you. I just want to find my friend" hiccup said as he coaxed the nadder. The dragon let hiccup on his back and they flew off in search of his night fury friend. after a few minutes he found them. (A/N for those who are starting to make assumptions yes the romantic nightflight will be happening eariler in the story.) As the nadder landed he found his body snuggled up with toothless. Hiccup thought to himself, wait till i tell astrid. the nadder took off leaving the two humans and dragon, heading to a new hope. However as the dragon took off, the violent flapping woke up astrid. as soon as she got she saw her body stairring at her. then she saw what or should i say who she was laying aggainst. "HICCUP" yelled astrid. "yes" replied the boy in a girl's body who was in front of her. "What are you doing in my body" said astrid more calmly. "i don't know. what are you doing in my body" replied hiccup. "just taking an afternoon stroll on a dragon. why on midgard were you on a dragon's back" asked astrid. Toothless woke up and started growling at the sight of astrid's body. he then put his wing arround hiccup's body. "hey bud its me hiccup." "what are you doing." "remember me the guy or well now girl who tried to get you to fly again." toothless then relaxed but was still confused on who was who. "Astrid toothless, toothless astrid" hiccup said as he introduced the two. "i'll make a deal with you astrid. you don't tell the village about toothless i'll take you back to berk. if you do end up telling them, welcome to your knew home" hiccup said. "Fine just please take me home" astrid pleaded. they both got on toothless' back and hiccup was in control of his dragon once more. toothless wanted to have fun with the girl in his riders body. they way his rider acted with the girl in the boy's body it was easy to tell that he liked her. toothless then rembered his rider mentioned about this girl named astrid. toothless said to himself _'let me try and get these two together_.'

"see nothing to be afraid of" said hiccup. those are six words you should never say before a rookie flys a dragon for the first time. toothless shot off that sea stack and astrid started to scream. "toothless bad dragon. He is usally not like this. Oh no" toothless took a turn and plumeted into the water and then shot out. "we need her to like us. And now he's spinning, thank you you useless reptile." "hiccup im sorry. just please get me off this thing" astrid pleaded as she held on to hiccup for dear life. toothless was happy we these words and he extended his wings and the world calmed down. astrid oppened her eyes and saw she was by the clouds she took one arm off hiccup and reached for the sky. she tried to grab a cloud only for it to turn into a watery vapor. she took her other arm and reached for more clouds. they then flew up above the clouds and into the night shy. The norhtern lights danced around in the sky. astrid put her arms around hiccup's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "I have to admit this is amazing. he is amazing. what are we gonna do with the whole body switching thing. Our parents will be home any day now and they might figure out about toothless and the whole body switching thing. hiccup we have figure out what we our going to do. And before you say anything if it gets to the point where we have to run away. i'll gladly do it." astrid looked at hiccup. "Astrid i don't know but for now we atleast need try and keep the secrate of us switching bodies because if anybody finds out you and me will get in a boat load of trouble. then we will be exilled for witchcraft and never seen again" hiccup. toothless thought _now is my chance to show them the queen_.

 **Im gonna end here and say these words... don't forget to review I will need ideas**

 **bye- dilloncoll**


	3. Authors note

**Guys good news and bad news. Good news is im half way done with chapter three. bad news is my best friend came home from Germany and im gonna be spending time with him so n new chapter until early September and that's it bye.**


End file.
